reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:THE MOST HATED
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User talk:THE MOST HATED page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Renaming pages THE MOST HATED, You recently renamed Red Dead Wiki:Community Portal in a way that connects to your clan. Don't do that. That's a wiki article, and it's not for you to convert it into a page about your posse. If you want to talk about your posse, create a posse page. Do not mess around with other articles in order to talk about your posse. Do so again and you'll be blocked. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 11:15, September 7, 2011 (UTC) need clan help (including captain) were rading Cochinay. Im missing some players im not saying join us im saying help us ok we need 5 people sniping with us to take over cochinay we can share. you get the front section of cochinay where you opperate we still have our first opperating location at bearclaw camp and half of cochinay and remember i have backup this is 4 days from now at the norma ltime we play 7:00pm to 11:00 pm its going to take about 4 mins cause i know who opperates in cochinay and they have a gattling gun,they even have lookout from the top where you kill Dutch and the main weapons they use are buffalo rifle's and mauser pistol's please awnser if you are going to help or no Ttsahood 18:11, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Your clan can help. Hello, MOST HATED. I saw your blog of your clan and I wondered, "I bet this clan can help." So do you and your clan wanna join the Legit Players' Revolution? Dont worry, you dont have to leave ur clan. You can still lead your clan, but I need lots of legit people if we wanna get rid of the glitchers,cheaters,etc. If your interested, leave a message on my blog about it. I accept the clan invite hey dude i accept to be in the clan and yes you are right glitches suck the hunters will help you and there is a problem i need your gamertag so i can find you on rdr the place we will start is at bear claw camp, ive seen players use rapid fire up here and kep ruining our meetings becase they are 8 and we are 6,and can you go on chat on &:00 september 15 i really want to talk to you Ttsahood 14:58, September 13, 2011 (UTC)